Near Death
by Jackson1967
Summary: Finale of Season 8 and a vision from Claire helps Mac. But how? ( Just something I came up with while listenin' to music)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Near Death

Pairing : Mac & Maya Taylor

Rating : K

A/N : Own nothing apart from Maya.

Summary : Finale of Season 8 and a vision from Claire helps Mac. But how?

Chapter One

Mac had been working on a case which lead him to a convenince store and he notices another girl come in to the store and he asks her to call 911, but she shoots Mac in the back with a single shot,leaving him there bleeding on the floor.

Paramedics get to the store and they rush Mac to hospital where he is taken for urgent surgery and while the surgery is happening, Mac is walking through the lab with only flickers of lights guiding him around when he is in his office, leaning against his desk.

Mac sighs wondering if he can keep doing his job, but Claire appears and spoke " Mac, what's wrong?" and Mac looks up to see Claire stood there and he walks to her, then admits " I'm not sure if I can keep doing this job anymore.", as Claire knows that Mac is close to burning out.

" I know you love this job. The Mac I know would never give up. That's not the man I married." Claire said and Mac knew Claire was right, then admitted " I miss you so much.", as Claire nodded then said " I know you do.".

Claire asked " Have you met anyone since 9/11?", when Mac replied " Yeah I did meet someone. She's called Maya and we got married two years ago.",

Mac smiled as he wondered what Claire thought, when Claire replied " I've seen you with Maya and I like her. I also noticed that you both have children together.", as Mac replied " Yeah twin boy and girl.".

Claire then said " I approve of Maya and she makes you happy." when Mac nodded then said " Yeah she does and I love her.", which makes Claire smile knowing that Mac has someone to love since she died.

As Mac fought for his life, he saw Maya and their two children at their apartment crying at the loss of Mac and it made him fight to be with them and, so Mac fought to survive and after his surgery, the team along with Maya were waiting for news.

The doctor came out to the team and told Maya that Mac was asking for her, and she nodded then followed the doctor to Mac's room, when she walked inside to see him and she grazed his cheek softly with her knuckles.

The team were wondering who she was, as Mac had never told them aabout Maya, but right now all that mattered was for Mac to recover and he knew that having Maya by his side, he would recover.

Mac woke up to see Maya there and he smiled at her, as she smiled back to him, then kissed his forehead softly as she was so glad that he had pulled through for them and the twins.

Maya tells Mac " I love you.", as Mac replied " I love you too.", while Maya entwined her hand with his lovingly as she loved him with everything she had and she always would love him for the rest of her life.

Mac smiled then asked " Where's Emily and Lucas?", as Maya replied " They are with my parents" and Mac nodded knowing that their kids were safe and he loved being a father to his children Emily Louise and Lucas McKenna Taylor.

Maya sat up next to Mac and gently cuddled into him as not to hurt him after what he went through, as Mac placed his arm around Maya and kissed her collarbone in a loving way, as he loved her so much.

Claire watched Mac and Maya together, which made her smile seeing him so happy and she disappeared for the final time as she knew that Mac was at peace and happy with Maya.

Should there be more? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Six months had passed since Mac was shot in the back and he was finally allowed out of hospital as Maya took him home to their apartment where Maya's sister was looking after Emily and Lucas, who were so pleased to see their father home again as they gently hugged him, as he hugged them back.

Mac knew that he still had to tell the team about his family but he wasn't ready to spill just yet but he knew that they would badger him about it until he told, and Mac just wanted to keep this to himself for as long as he can for now at least.

Maya knew that their life together would come out at some point but for Maya, she wanted it to be when they both wanted it to come out not before, as Mac needed to recover fully before he was allowed back to NYPD.

Later that night, after the twins were in bed, Mac and Maya were sitting on the couch together enjoying their personal time alone as Mac held Maya close to him as they watched a program on tv.

Maya asked " When do you think the team should know about us?" when Mac replied " Not until we're both ready to tell them together as a family with our children.".

Mac softly kissed Maya's head in a loving way as she smiled knowing how happy she was with him and she knew that falling in love with him was no easy task and it dawned on Maya that she was scared to fall in love.

As they sat on the couch together, Maya sighed as she felt so loved by Mac for the first time in her life after what her own father did to her and Maya had confessed the past to Mac, who stayed with her and never left her side.

Maya yawned and both went to bed, as Maya helped Mac into bed and she cuddled up next to him and she felt at peace there with Mac in the arms of the one she loves with her whole heart.

Mac held Maya close to him as he was scared to lose her but he would do everything he could to not lose her or their children who meant so much to him amd he felt so lucky to have two beautiful children.

Getting stronger to be able to go back to NYPD wasn't gonna be easy for Mac but he was gonna try either way and until he could, his family came first right now like they always did and work was second.

Maya was sound asleep on Mac's chest as he held her to him, knowing how much she loved him and their life together, despite the fruitless attempts to split them up by Maya's father, didn't work.

Mac stepped in and warned Maya's father to leave them alone and so far he had but neither knew what would happen just a few months later but for now at least, Mac could sleep easily with Maya by his side.

Maya sighed as she lay next to Mac who kept a loving hold of his wife in his arms as they both slept in the comfort of their bed in their apartment which was near the Empire State Building.

As dawn broke over Manhattan, Mac and Maya were still asleep as were their twins in the next room, as the twins would be waking up in a few hours and for Maya being happy with Mac like she was, meant a lot to her.

Mac stirred a little bit and sighed softly from his sleeping position and Maya kept her right hand on Mac's chest as she slept beside him, feeling so safe and most of all, protected with the love of her life.

Maya had been so lucky to be with Mac and she had told him that she was scared of falling in love and he asked her why, when she admitted the truth as to why, and Mac nodded then cuddled her to him understanding her reason.

Claire watched over Mac and Maya together, as she was so glad that he had found someone to be happy with and for Claire, it meant that she could rest easily knowing that Mac has found someone to be happy with.

Mac still thought about Claire from time to time, but he knew that she wanted him to be happy and now he had Maya in his life, he was at long last even after so many years since Claire died in 9/11.

Maya knew about Claire as Mac told her about her and what happened, as Maya just hugged him as he had told her what happened and she guessed that maybe Claire had brought them two together.

Mac loved Maya as she was the first person he loved since losing Claire and he knew that he'd never leave Maya as he loved her too much to just walk away from her and their life together with Emily and Lucas.

R&R


End file.
